


Bo fantazja jest od…?

by wezdajtehanukredki (tehanu)



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Arguing, Computer Programming, Fantasizing, M/M, Virtual Reality, violence (sort of)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/wezdajtehanukredki
Summary: Kilka słów o konsekwencjach pchania palców między drzwi. Ale głównie to jest bezwstydna reklama flagowego produktu SimTechu.





	Bo fantazja jest od…?

**Author's Note:**

> Wytłumaczę się tylko na szybko z **ratingu** i z jednego czy dwóch tagów, których ostatecznie nie dałam. To jest w zasadzie M, a nie E, z wyjątkiem jednego zdania, które się łapie na E, ale nie chcę go usuwać. No. Jeden tag, który mnie kusi, to "canon divergence", bo tu jest jednak trochę niespójności z kanonem, drobnych albo i nie, zależnie od punktu siedzenia. Ale nie chcę tworzyć takiego oczywistego, wydawałoby się, tagu od podstaw, a AO3 podpowiada mi tylko "AU - canon divergence", a AU to to jednak nie jest. Nie pasował mi też żaden istniejący tag około- **BDSM** -owy, bo to jest BDSM-owa relacja i przez tekst przewijają się związane z tym skojarzenia i myśli, ale tylko tyle, nic konkretnego się nie dzieje. Już i tak popełniłam tag "violence (sort of)", który się trochę bez sensu wrangluje do "Minor Violence"; tak naprawdę cała ta **przemoc** tutaj jest albo bardzo w tle, albo bardzo nierzeczywista, za to "minor" wcale niekoniecznie.

Warrick lubił ten gabinet, który miał widok na zatokę otoczoną lasami we wszystkich kolorach jesieni, nienagannie kojący, pastelowy wystrój projektu Cele i ogromny ekran-studnię, w którym wygodnie testowało się zmiany z punktu widzenia hipotetycznego obserwatora. Ponieważ w tej chwili siedział po uszy w kodzie zespołu od efektów wzrokowych – zgłoszony problem był właśnie z warstwą wizualną – studnia zdawała egzamin.

Symulacja modelowała większość prostych zjawisk fizycznych bezpośrednio. „Tworzywu”, z którego zrobione były obiekty, można było nadawać dowolne właściwości takie jak gęstość, przezroczystość, sprężystość czy współczynnik tarcia. Prawda była przy tym taka, że zasady fizyki należały do najprostszych, najbardziej podstawowych zrębów modelu symulowanego świata. Podobnie jak doznania zmysłowe, było je oddać nieporównywalnie łatwiej niż całą tę gamę zjawisk, zachodzących tak naprawdę już w ludzkim układzie nerwowym, po drodze od nieobrobionego doznania zmysłowego do percepcji. Warrick nie był neurologiem – od tego SimTech miał w zarządzie Lew Marcusa, a niżej w hierarchii szereg wyspecjalizowanych zespołów zajmujących się indukcją nerwową, interfejsowaniem, stymulacją pamięci i tym podobnymi mechanizmami – ale z konieczności się orientował. Wiedział na przykład, że kiedy mózg odbiera bodźce wzrokowe, to tylko pewna stosunkowo niewielka część impulsów dociera do ośrodka wzroku z oka; większość aktywności elektrycznej następuje na linii pamięć – ośrodek wzroku. Widzenie polegało w dużej części na pamiętaniu i wyobrażaniu sobie, na samodzielnym łataniu przez mózg dziur w strumieniu danych.

To z kolei znaczyło, że zbyt szczegółowe modelowanie jest niepotrzebne i co za tym idzie – do wyrzucenia. W jego fantazjach symulacja była barokową konstrukcją przepychu, równie nadmiarową i usianą elementami zbędnymi co świat realny. Jednak chociaż zestawy do symulacji dysponowały olbrzymią mocą obliczeniową, nie mieszczącą się w głowie większości informatyków, ich zasoby były skończone i trzeba je było oszczędzać. Procesor obciążały przede wszystkim wszelkiej maści systemy eksperckie, których w symulacji krzyżowały się setki, zwłaszcza te, których zadaniem było odgrywanie sztucznych osób.

Na dużym płaskim ekranie na biurku Warricka odtwarzały się jedno przy drugim cztery nagrania wideo z rzeczywistych wypadków autostradowych; jednocześnie trójwymiarowa studnia po drugiej stronie gabinetu wyświetlała w pętli warstwę wideo z przykładowej kraksy symulowanej. Była to wersja już odchudzona, uproszczona do postaci, która jeszcze wczoraj uchodziła za optymalną – to jest za optymalny kompromis między wiernością a schematycznością. Warrick sam ją wybrał jako dobry przykład zjawiska, które zgłosili mu bezustannie szukający ulepszeń programiści.

Westchnął; morze płomieni, deszcz rozżarzonych odłamków, błyskawiczne i zaskakujące zmiany kąta ujęcia – na oko wszystko się zgadzało. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że nie potrafi odróżnić tej symulowanej kraksy od realnych, a to go martwiło, bo znaczyło, że będzie musiał wrócić do odtwarzania tego cholerstwa z dźwiękiem, a może i przesunąć punkt hipotetycznego obserwatora głębiej w to piekło. Teoretycznie jego własny wypadek nie był specjalnie podobny – na pewno nie był aż tak dramatyczny – a jednak nieprzyjemnie wracało się do niego myślami.

Przełączył się na podgląd kodu i zaczął przeskakiwać pomiędzy procedurami obsługi poszczególnych zdarzeń percepcyjnych, które jak zwykle były najbardziej podejrzane, szukając parametrów, przy których nie próbował jeszcze majstrować.

Połyskliwy różowy pancerniczek karłowaty, którego zainstalował w tym gabinecie na biurku jako zegar, przeciągnął się, pokręcił na wszystkie strony noskiem i oświadczył:

— Pierwsza dwadzieścia, doktorze Warrick. Naprawdę powinien pan wyjść i coś zjeść.

Zwierzaczek – który nie był tak naprawdę realistyczny, trochę dlatego, że był to gatunek wymarły, a trochę dlatego, że jego nazwa, „pancernik różowa wróżka”, zachęciła kogoś w zespole sztucznego życia do pójścia w różowy kwarc, brokat i ogólny wysoki połysk – najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że Warrick od tygodnia nie wychodzi za dnia z symulacji, bo nie bardzo ma dokąd. Nie uśmiechało mu się stękanie z bólu i jeżdżenie wózkiem po szpitalu, nawet najbardziej luksusowym, a karmiony był dożylnie i to naprawdę nie był taki lunch, na który warto wychodzić z pracy. Wręcz był wdzięczny, że symulacja odcina go w tej chwili od autentycznych doznań jego poturbowanego ciała.

Pogłaskał różowego stworka, w roztargnieniu wracając myślami do Torethowej opowieści o przygodach, jakie go spotkały w Waszyngtonie. Ktoś tam miał zdaję się hopla na punkcie pancerniczków i gdyby nie to, wszystko to mogłoby się skończyć inaczej. Może na przykład Warrick miałby w życiu o jednego paradetektywa mniej.

— Mmm, nie. Możesz mi przestać przypominać o posiłkach — powiedział, licząc na to, że system obsługujący zegar zrozumie ustne polecenie. Chyba tak było, bo pancerniczek zareagował, wtulając mu się pyszczkiem w dłoń, szukając widmowego ciepła, złudnie namacalnego kontaktu. — Ale przerwa dobrze mi zrobi — dodał, wstał i popieścił go jeszcze trochę, po czym przeniósł się na plażę.

Nie miał ochoty kłaść się na piasku; za bardzo mu to przypominało o tym, że w rzeczywistości obok ma szpitalne łóżko, i że za parę godzin będzie musiał na nie wrócić, żeby się przespać. Właściwie to kusiło go, żeby spróbować w symulacji spać – i śnić – ale kusiło go tak od lat, a do tej pory nie wymyślił, jak miałby wyglądać protokół choćby wstępnych testów bezpieczeństwa do czegoś takiego.

Na plaży zegar dalej objawiał się jako duży fioletowy krab – nie licząc wbudowanej w grzbiet tarczy, dość realistyczny.

— Pół godziny — poinformował go Warrick samą myślą, bo czemu nie, skoro mógł, po czym wywołał wygodny leżak, przykręcił słońce do intensywności, na którą mówił „późne popołudnie w Brighton na początku września” i skupił się na słuchaniu szumu morza.

Nie po raz pierwszy naszła go myśl, że ta plaża to tak właściwie przykład na nie tyle realizm, co swego rodzaju hiperrealizm symulacji. Żadne późne popołudnie w Brighton nigdy tak nie wyglądało. W realu piasek mieszał się ze śmieciami, piski dzieci zagłuszały krzyk mew, a do wody nie należało wchodzić z obawy przed zanieczyszczeniami. Hmm.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dotyk na nodze; to zaczepiał go krab. Przenosząc się na plażę, Warrick z przyzwyczajenia zrzucił wirtualne ubranie i siedział na leżaku goły.

— No, co tam? — zapytał.

— Użytkownik Val Toreth wszedł do symulacji. Jest na liście osób, co do których zostawił pan polecenie, żeby informować…

— Tak, tak. Lokalnie wszedł? — Jeśli Toreth był w SimTechu albo którymś kompleksie miejskim, to teoretycznie Warrick nie powinien łączyć ich sesji, żeby nie obciążać dodatkowo łącza, i tak już przeciążonego przez jego pracę w gabinecie, która wymagała bezustannego synchronizowania z serwerami w budynku CBŚS. Ale SimTech opłacał swoim dyrektorom ubezpieczenie na tyle drogie, że szpital, w którym Warrick dochodził do zdrowia po wypadku, dał mu do dyspozycji dwuosobowy, odpowiednio strzeżony apartament, w którym tymczasowo zainstalowane zostały dwa zestawy do symulacji.

Krab potwierdził i Warrick myślał przez chwilę, czy nie połączyć sesji od razu, ale ostatecznie postanowił zaczekać, aż Toreth do niego zapuka. Nie było sensu włazić mu na głowę, a skoro przyjechał, to widać chciał się spotkać.

Kilka minut później Warrick dostał pulsujący świetlny sygnał, że drugi użytkownik chce otworzyć rozmowę z nim: Toreth. Odebrał.

— Ja tu się kładę, przypinam, rozglądam, a to mi mówi, że plaża zajęta — przywitał się Toreth.

— To tak nie działa, wiesz? Jak chciałeś pobyć na plaży sam, to wywołaj sobie drugą.

— Chcę tę twoją.

Warrick westchnął. Wiedział, że Toreth nie jest głupi i tylko się droczy.

— Chcesz złocone zaproszenie? — pomyślał przez łącze. Jedną ręką na szybko otworzył na boku podręczny ekran, wywołał jedno po drugim kilka prostych poleceń i zaczął to zaproszenie robić. Nie dokończył, bo sekundę później Toreth pacnął brzuchem na piasek pół metra dalej. Był nagi i nałożył na swoje zwykłe ciało jedną kosmetyczną modyfikację w postaci lekkiej złotej opalenizny. Na całe ciało, łącznie z pośladkami, na które Warrick miał teraz doskonały widok. No cóż; byli tu sami, więc w zasadzie była to teraz plaża nudystów. Warrick na wszelki wypadek odciął sesję, tak żeby nikt trzeci nie wszedł bez pozwolenia.

— Czy ja mam coś przez to rozumieć? — zapytał z uśmiechem, wyczarował olejek do opalania i uklęknął obok Toretha. Pytanie tak naprawdę brzmiało: samo oliwienie, masaż czy pełna wersja?

— Wyobraź sobie — odpowiedział Toreth, otrzepując twarz z piasku — że celowałem w ciebie. Gdyby ten głupi program robił, co mu się powie, siedziałbym ci teraz na kolanach i…

— Ach. Ten _mądry_ program robi, co mu się powie. Czekaj. — Warrick wywołał większy ekran i zajrzał do uproszczonego zapisu poczynań Toretha od wejścia do symulacji. Przeszedł do biblioteki, zaczął odtwarzać jakieś nagranie, poskakał po nim trochę… oho, chyba próbował się w nie włączyć – to się dało zrobić, ale nie z tego interfejsu. Toreth nie był programistą i powiedział, że nie będzie się przekwalifikowywał, on bardzo dziękuje, wystarczy mu praca w Wydziale Śledztw i Przesłuchań – korzystał więc z jednego z najprostszych interfejsów, sprowadzającego się właściwie do myślowego wiersza poleceń. Owszem, mógł kształtować wirtualne środowisko samą siłą wyobraźni, ale w dość ograniczony sposób. No w każdym razie tamto nagranie chyba mu się znudziło – Warrick zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby zobaczyć, co to takiego, chociaż domyślał się, że będzie w tym jakiś seks – bo je wyłączył, sprawdził parę rzeczy, zadzwonił i przeniósł się tutaj. Hmm… — Już mam — powiedział Warrick, uważając, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać protekcjonalnego tonu. — Miejsce wycyrklowałeś idealnie; spadłbyś mi na uda z jakichś dwóch centymetrów. Nawiasem mówiąc następnym razem się zastanów, czy chcesz, żebym jeszcze do tego wszystkiego dostał zawału, bo to by mi przedłużyło pobyt w szpitalu o dobre dwa tygodnie. — Warrick prawie czterdzieści lat jechał już na tym samym sercu, z którym się urodził, i w zasadzie wolałby jednak przy nim zostać. — Ale zapomniałeś rozłożyć szeroko nogi, zrobił się konflikt obiektów w przestrzeni i symulacja wyrzuciła cię pół metra dalej, żeby go uniknąć. Tak dobrze? — To ostatnie dotyczyło ruchów jego rąk, rozsmarowujących Torethowi olejek po złotobrązowych plecach. Przy jasnych włosach efekt był bardzo miły dla oka i Warrick uznał, że powinien mu zaproponować jakieś opalanie się w realu. Portugalia? Bułgaria? Właściwie dowolne ciepłe miejsce w Administracji poza Grecją, z którą obaj mieli mocno takie sobie skojarzenia.

— Normalnie — odpowiedział Toreth po chwili. Nie zabrzmiałoby to zachęcająco, gdyby nie leniwie rozmarzony ton. Rozłożył lekko nogi i poruszył biodrami, układając się wygodniej. Warrick uśmiechnął się pod nosem; na Toretha można było liczyć zawsze i wszędzie.

Skasował prędko ten budzik, który sobie ustawił, kiedy tu przyszedł, bo mało co tak psuje nastrój, jak natrętny egzotyczny krab w odblaskowym kolorze, i zajął się Torethowym tyłkiem i udami. Pomyślał trzecią, tylko dla niego widoczną rękę i zaczął nią pieścić sobie fiuta, który wprawdzie nie stał jeszcze na baczność, ale wyraźnie budził się i przeciągał. Nigdy nie potrafił używać trzeciej ręki precyzyjnie, ale też potrzebna mu była nie tyle precyzja, co punkt oparcia, odrobina dotyku… Nie przestając masować Toretha, zamknął oczy i westchnął. Jak dobrze…

— W tej chwili przestań. — Toreth patrzył na niego przez ramię ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Warrick mało się nie roześmiał, tak go w tej chwili podniecenia i buzujących hormonów rozbawił fakt, że Toreth rządzi się, nawet kiedy jest całkowicie bierny. — No. Zapamiętaj sobie, że ja zawsze wiem, co wyprawia twój fiut. Za kim się oglądasz i o czym fantazjujesz.

To była jedna z ich starych, wypróbowanych fantazji. Warrick zadrżał lekko. Czyżby zawiało chłodem od morza?

— Skąd wiedziałeś tak naprawdę? — zapytał, przechodząc do rzeczy i wiedząc, że w związku z tym poskładanie sensownej odpowiedzi sprawi Torethowi niejaką trudność.

— Aaach… Rytm — powiedział niezbyt jasno Toreth. — Zafiksowałeś się na masażu, a normalnie już byś mnie pieprzył… tak jak… o cholera… teraz… mmmmf.

— Nie jedz piasku. Chcesz powiedzieć, że pieprzyłbym cię, o… — Warrick, który zaczął od dwóch palców i w zasadzie uważał, że trzeci do niczego mu się tym razem nie przyda, zaczął poruszać nimi w Torethowej odbytnicy trochę bardziej energicznie. — …tak?

— Jeszcze nie — sapnął Toreth i Warrick zjechał palcami trochę na bok, żeby oszczędzić mu przedwczesnego jego zdaniem orgazmu.

— A zerżnąć cię? — zapytał uprzejmym tonem tuż przy uchu Toretha.

— Mmmh. Nie.

No cóż. Ponieważ to Toreth decydował, kiedy Warrick dojdzie – to też było wpisane w zasady tej gry – nie było co dyskutować. Warrick odetchnął głęboko, po czym metodycznie, ale ze szczerym entuzjazmem wziął się za sprawienie, żeby za trzy, góra cztery minuty Toreth wrzasnął w piasek „Warrick”. Ciekawe, pomyślał, co krzyczy, kiedy pieprzy się z kimś innym. No chyba że tylko przy mnie tak hałasuje.

 

~~~

 

Warrick leżał na boku podparty na łokciu, patrzył, jak leciutka bryza porusza włosami Toretha, i starał się nie myśleć, jak bardzo mu stoi. Rzadko miał okazję patrzeć, jak Toreth śpi – po seksie na ogół zasypiał pierwszy, jeśli nie był związany – i niezależnie od podniecenia miał teraz ochotę dotykać palcami jego twarzy, karku, łopatek. Kolejny plus symulacji, w której nie trzeba było nawet myć rąk.

W ogóle nieczęsto skupiał się na wyglądzie Toretha – tak bardzo liczyło się dla niego to, co Toreth z nim _robi_ , jak go sobie podporządkowuje, jak sprawia mu ból, że jego niewątpliwa uroda schodziła na dalszy plan. Teraz, kiedy nie robił nic, nie licząc odsypiania orgazmu, trudno było jej nie zauważyć.

Fala pożądania przyszła z zaskoczenia, potężna jak rzadko. Mój, pomyślał Warrick, jesteś mój, i zdziwiła go i intensywność tej myśli, i sama jej treść, bo z nich dwóch to Toreth normalnie mówił takie rzeczy, podczas gdy typowa kwestia Warricka brzmiała dokładnie odwrotnie: „Jestem twój.” Ciekawe, zastanowił się, czy to jest uprzedmiotowienie. Wzruszył w duchu ramionami.

— Mogłeś mnie obudzić. Tracimy tak tylko czas.

— O? Bynajmniej. Ja jestem w pracy. Myślałem właśnie, że mam przed sobą żywy dowód na to, że w symulacji da się spać. Śniło ci się coś?

Toreth parsknął.

— Nic a nic. Pustka, Ciemność. Może śmierć, kto ją tam wie. Jezu, jak mi dobrze. — Obrócił się na plecy i zrobił minę takiej koncentracji, że Warrick odwrócił głowę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Tak wyglądał Toreth piszący w myślach w wierszu poleceń.

Usłyszał ciężkie „pffaff” i obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, co też takiego wylądowało na piasku: fotel. Miękki klubowy fotel z pluszową tapicerką, idealnie nie na miejscu na tej chwilowo schłodzonej tropikalnej plaży.

— Chcesz leżak?

— Nie. — Dalej leżąc na plecach, Toreth przesunął się rakiem w stronę fotela, podparł się na łokciach, oparł kark o masywny mebel, oblizał usta i tak został. — No — powiedział niecierpliwym tonem. — Dawaj go tu. Czy mam ci wysłać złocone zaproszenie?

Przed skorzystaniem z propozycji Warrick go porządnie wycałował. Po skorzystaniu z propozycji też.

 

~~~

 

Przed wyciągnięciem nagrania, które tak wczoraj zaciekawiło Toretha – była to przypominająca film wersja z punktu widzenia hipotetycznego obserwatora – Warrick rzucił okiem na właściwości pliku, bo czemu nie. Podejrzewał, że jest to zapis którejś ich wspólnej sesji, bo do cudzych Toreth nie powinien mieć dostępu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu okazało się, że była to sesja indywidualna.

Oczywiście wiedział, że Toreth czasami przychodzi do symulacji sam, i nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy sprawdzić, co wtedy robi. Przez moment kłuło go sumienie; przebieg sesji w symulacji to była prywatna sprawa uczestników. Oczywiście formalnie Warrick miał większe uprawnienia w SimTechu niż ktokolwiek inny, a Toreth nie był pracownikiem, dzisiaj nie był już nawet wolontariuszem, korzystał tylko z czasu symulacji rozrywkowo w ramach prywatnego przydziału Warricka, którego ten miał aż za dużo. W dodatku był jego… uch. No. Jego kimś tam, a w każdym razie jego. Określenie „regularna dupa”, które Toreth od lat rozbrajająco po równo stosował do nich obu, jeszcze nigdy nie przeszło Warrickowi przez gardło gładko.

To nie był dobry argument. Ostatecznie zadecydował fakt, że to był jego przydział i teoretycznie – w czysto formalnym sensie – jego własna sesja, w której po prostu nie brał udziału. No dobra. Skoro indywidualna sesja, to jaki protokół?

Sporo się wyjaśniło, kiedy we właściwościach mignęła mu informacja „protokół SEKS”. System Ekspercki Koordynowany Synchronicznie. Hmm. Program seksów został zawieszony już dość dawno temu, bo mimo swojej wąskiej specjalizacji odpowiednio zaawansowane, prezentujące należycie szeroki repertuar zachowań seksy jakoby ocierały się niebezpiecznie o sztuczną inteligencję, a to by było _bardzo_ nielegalne. Warrick, który szkielet programu SEKS napisał własnoręcznie (podobnie jak szkielet reszty symulacji), osobiście uważał, że te organy Administracji, które się go czepiają  – bo było ich kilka – gadają jak potłuczone, ale SimTechu nie było wtedy stać na otwartą wojnę z nimi. Teraz zresztą też nie. A zatem nagranie musiało już mieć te dwa–trzy lata. Rzucił jeszcze okiem na dziennik dostępu: Val Toreth, wczoraj o trzynastej dwadzieścia trzy, tuż przed ich improwizowaną randką na plaży. Val Toreth, dwa tygodnie temu. Val Toreth,jakichś pięć tygodni temu… Lista była długa.

Warrick wrzucił materiał na studnię, podszedł do jej skraju i po namyśle wszedł do środka.

Pomieszczenie było białe, puste i nieumeblowane. Warrick wiedział, że w takich Torethowi odrobinę łatwiej korzysta się z wiersza poleceń. Toreth zmaterializował się właśnie kawałek dalej. Nawet wiedząc dobrze, że jest w nagraniu, z którym nie może wejść w żadną interakcję, Warrick miał przemożną ochotę podejść bliżej i go dotknąć. Może zainicjować grę; może zacząć o coś prosić. O seks, o ból. Otrząsnął się.

— Ej, seks.

— Tu jestem. — Seks (KA-41, którego Warrick kiedyś Torethowi przedstawił i który teraz był do niego domyślnie przypisany) stał w rogu pokoju. Miał na sobie powłokę Warricka i Warrick poczuł się trochę dziwnie, zwłaszcza że jego sobowtór go nie widział. Ale to była w sumie kojąca myśl, że wywołując seksa, Toreth zwyczajowo chce go w postaci Warricka. Ciekawe, kiedy to było, i czemu Toreth nie mógł albo nie chciał skorzystać wtedy z oryginału.

— Hmm. — Toreth obszedł seksa dookoła, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Zniknij te ciuchy.

— Naturalnie. — Seks się uśmiechnął, a ubranie wyparowało. Ja tak wyglądam, jak się uśmiecham? – pomyślał Warrick. Nie powinno go to aż tak dziwić; sam tego seksa szkolił, tak w podstawowych międzyludzkich interakcjach, jak i w pieprzeniu się, i widział ten krzywy, wiecznie podejrzany o ironię uśmiech mnóstwo razy. Ale to już było dość dawno temu.

— Ty musisz wyglądać za każdym razem tak samo? — usłyszał głos Toretha. No pięknie.

— Ależ skąd. Możesz… ach, obawiam się, że nie masz dostępu do edytora powłok, ale możesz załadować każdą powłokę, która jest zapisana, a nie została zastrzeżona. Na przykład własną… — Seks mignął i natychmiast, bez żadnego płynnego przejścia stał się drugim Torethem. Warrick westchnął, bo z jakiegoś powodu _to_ mu jeszcze do głowy nie przyszło, a obrazek był naprawdę ładny: dwa bliźniaczo identyczne, piękne, zdrowe okazy gatunku ludzkiego w całej swojej krasie. W dodatku była to powłoka Toretha sprzed kilku lat, oparta na skanowaniu trochę młodszej jego wersji. Warrick wprawdzie uważał, że póki co czas obchodzi się z nimi oboma łaskawie, ale i tak przyjemnie było patrzeć na tego młodszego Toretha. — Jest kilka standardowych, a użytkownicy na ogół zostawiają powłoki niezastrzeżone, więc wystarczy, że podasz nazwisko.

Z tym młodszym, bardziej surowym z twarzy Torethem wiązały się wspomnienia z pierwszych miesięcy ich znajomości, kiedy Warrick jeszcze nie wiedział na pewno, jak rozpaczliwie Toreth go potrzebuje, i może przez to mocniej niż dzisiaj rezonował z jego naturalnym okrucieństwem…

— Dillian Avens — powiedział Toreth takim tonem, jakby pierwszy raz wypróbowywał nowe słowo w obcym języku.

Warrick odruchowo zacisnął powieki. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty oglądać siostry gołej, a co dopiero oglądać jej _z Torethem_.

— Tak dobrze? — zapytał głosem Dilly seks i Warrick zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. To łajdak, pomyślał sobie. Był zły, ale nie tylko zły i reszty swoich emocji w tej chwili nie rozumiał. Miał ochotę przerwać nagranie, ale powstrzymał go chłodny głos profesjonalizmu i zdrowego rozsądku. To nie była Dilly. To był tylko… zaawansowany system ekspercki w jej skórze. Bezbronny. Warrick wstrzymał oddech.

— Mmm. A możesz się skopiować? — zapytał Toreth.

— Obawiam się, że ze stanu bieżącego nie. Mogę zaproponować wywołanie drugiej instancji albo po prostu drugiego seksa. Powłokę można owszem kopiować swobodnie — odpowiedziała nie-Dilly i Warrick poczuł ulgę, bo teraz słyszał, że to jest dalej KA-41, wyewoluowany w całości pod jego opieką i naśladujący jego manieryzmy. Jego, nie jej.

— Okej, to dawaj. Wywołaj drugą instancję, ale zostaw jej powłokę Warricka — zażyczył sobie Toreth z cokolwiek wilczym uśmiechem.

Warrick patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę, ale wcisnął w myślach pauzę, zanim doszło do czegokolwiek poważniejszego od trzymania się za ręce. Do końca nagrania była jeszcze prawie godzina. Nie chciał Toretha o nic bezpodstawnie oskarżyć, więc przewinął szybko do końca, zatrzymując się po drodze na dwóch stopklatkach. Obie były jednoznaczne; szczegóły mu na szczęście umknęły.

Wycofał się do gabinetu, a potem do łaźni, w której się zwykle relaksował. Nie napuszczając nawet wody – nie napuszczając jej nawet błyskawicznie do pełna, co przecież mógł zrobić – rzucił się na niewidzialne poduchy wodne, które trzymał w ogromnej marmurowej, wpuszczonej w podłogę wannie, żeby móc się wygodnie unosić w kąpieli bez względu na wyporność. Ręce mu się trzęsły. Niemożliwe. Nie w symulacji. Popatrzył na nie: no rzeczywiście nie. To było tylko takie wrażenie.

Pomyślał o tej kaczuszce, która mu się napatoczyła w tym pomieszczeniu tych kilka lat temu, i dotarło do niego, że widząc tamtą trójkę, nie sięgnął odruchowo po hasło, nie powiedział ani nie pomyślał „kaczuszka”. Bo to nie była gra, nie ich gra, Toreth nie robił tego z nim. To była sesja indywidualna i Warrick, żywy samoświadomy Warrick, nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, nie dotyczyło go to. Miał za swoje, że wetknął nos do cudzych prywatnych… Nie.

Oczywiście że go to dotyczyło. Nie od dziś wiedział, że Toreth pragnie Dillian; nie od dziś podejrzewał, że za każdym razem, kiedy on na nich dwoje patrzy i widzi, jacy są do siebie podobni, wyobraża ich sobie razem. W pewnym abstrakcyjnym sensie nawet to rozumiał, bo Dillian była piękną kobietą. Miała zgrabną figurę, ciemne włosy, jasną cerę, ładne rysy. Jego rysy. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Może to był nadmiar optymizmu, że w Torethowym pożądaniu Dillian widział przede wszystkim odbicie Torethowego pożądania jego samego.

Mądrzej by było to zostawić, zignorować, jak tyle innych rzeczy. Uparcie ignorował fakt, że od czasu, kiedy zaczęli ze sobą sypiać, Toreth zaliczył pół Nowego Londynu; na ogół uparcie udawał sam przed sobą, że nie pamięta, gdzie Toreth pracuje i co w tej pracy robi. Powinien to po prostu dorzucić do listy, ale nie umiał. Wywołał zewnętrzne łącze i zadzwonił na prywatny komunikator Toretha.

Ten odebrał prawie od razu, na samym kanale audio.

— Pracuję.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

— Jak sobie chcesz. Przesłuchuję; odebrałem, bo facet nieplanowo stracił przytomność i teraz czekam, aż znowu będę miał towarzystwo. Najwyżej ci się rozłączę, jeśli zaraz się okaże, że znowu mam z kim rozmawiać. Jak ci to nie przeszkadza…

Warrick pomyślał, że zaraz go krew zaleje.

— Na przyszłość nie odbieraj w takich sytuacjach, poczekam — wycedził lodowato. — Widziałem nagranie, które puszczałeś wczoraj, zanim… — Urwał, bo było takie niebezpieczeństwo, że jeśli dokończy to zdanie, to palnie coś, czego będzie potem do końca życia żałował.

— A. — Toreth westchnął ciężko, jakby to jemu działa się krzywda. — Jak przyjadę do szpitala, wpuścisz mnie do symulacji?

— Co? — Warrick nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Co on chciał zrobić, przeprosić go? Nie żeby wierzył we _wszystko_ , co Carnac miał do powiedzenia o Torecie, ale to jedno pasowało idealnie: przeprosiny nic go nie kosztowały i stosował je instrumentalnie, kiedy mu tylko było wygodnie.

— Pytam, czy dasz mi wejść do symulacji i do swojej sesji — odwarknął Toreth. W tle dał się słyszeć nieartykułowany chrapliwy jęk. — Kurwa. Też sobie wybrałeś moment. Sara — odezwał się Toreth na drugiej linii do swojej adminki, najwyraźniej zapominając o rozdzieleniu połączeń — mam tu awaryjną sytuację osobistą. Eee… rodzinną. Wymyśl coś. Ściągnij Nagrę albo kogoś, żeby mnie zastąpił… w sumie to najpierw sanitariusza, potem Nagrę. Nie, nic mu nie będzie. Wniosek o urlop na żądanie wypiszę jutro. Jakby Tillotson się rzucał, to powiedz, że pojechałem do szpitala, bla, bla, coś wymyślisz.

Warrick się rozłączył. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co ma na ten temat do powiedzenia Sara, i jak wysoko musiała unieść brwi, słysząc z ust Toretha wyrażenie „awaryjna sytuacja rodzinna”. Potem uświadomił sobie, że ona mogła pomyśleć, że coś mu się stało – to znaczy coś poważniejszego od tego wypadku – i że to nie jest fair wobec niej. Po namyśle postanowił się jej nie tłumaczyć, a Torethowi na jego pytanie odpisał „Może.” Może cię wpuszczę.

 

~~~

 

Toreth się nie patyczkował; wpakował mu się bez pytania do gabinetu, rzucił paroma kurwami, a stwierdziwszy, że nie ma na czym siedzieć, wywołał ten sam klubowy fotel co wczoraj. Warrick wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok, bo miał teraz ten czerwony plusz wdrukowany w pamięć w połączeniu z leniwym, cudownie słodkim orgazmem. Toreth rzucił się na mebel całym ciężarem ciała i siedział tak rozkraczony z komicznie nadąsaną miną, na pierwszy rzut oka nie do pogodzenia z tym zimnym głosem zawodowego przesłuchiwacza, jakim rozmawiał z Warrickiem godzinę temu.

— Ja nie wiem, czy robienie tej awantury w symulacji ma jakiś sens — powiedział.

— Ty chcesz robić jakąś awanturę?

— Ty chcesz. Słyszę po głosie. Ale normalnie byłbyś z tej złości taki blady, że aż biały, a tu nic nie widać. To jak, wygarniesz mi, czy mam ci od razu powiedzieć, czemu to mam w dupie?

— Obiecałeś, że zostawisz Dillian w spokoju… — zaczął Warrick, ku swojemu zdziwieniu nawet zachowując panowanie nad sobą, ale zaraz urwał, bo zauważył, że to oczywiście nie jest dobry początek.

— Myśl.

— Co?

— Rób to, w czym jesteś dobry, do kurwy nędzy: myśl. Nie reaguj odruchowo. Przystawiałem się do Dillian _raz w życiu_. Raz. Że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, obiecałem ci dużo później. I od tego czasu nawet na nią nie spojrzałem. Więc się uspokój. — No, Warrick wiedział, że to akurat nie jest prawda; Toreth potrafił obmacać i zmolestować wzrokiem ze stu metrów, a on nieraz widział, jak spotyka to Dilly, także całkiem niedawno. A z drugiej strony…

— Toreth, ja rozumiem, że to nie z nią się tam pieprzyłeś. Nie z nią i nie ze mną. Ale są pewne granice, do jasnej cholery i… — Głos mu się załamał. _Nie chciał_ awantury. Nie po tym wyjątkowo udanym seksie na plaży. Nie teraz, kiedy jego połamane w wypadku ciało leżało w szpitalu, a oni nie mogli się nawet tak naprawdę _dotknąć_ …

Toreth wyskoczył z fotela, przeszedł w dwa kroki przez pokój i udowodnił Warrickowi, że dotyk dalej działa jako wzmacniacz kontaktu i wcale nie muszą być do tego w realu, ciskając nim z całej siły o ścianę.

— Granice? Czy ty w tej swojej wieży z kości słoniowej pamiętasz jeszcze, że jest coś takiego jak fantazja? Wyobraźnia? Wiesz, ta rzecz, której nieskrępowanemu folgowaniu symulacja ma jakoby służyć?

Symulacja miała wiele innych zastosowań, ale to nie był dobry moment na wytaczanie tego argumentu. Warrick czuł we włosach zaciśnięte palce Toretha. Bolało.

— Nikomu nie stała się krzywda — ciągnął Toreth. — No chyba że tobie, bo tam zajrzałeś. Nie mów jej, to na tym szkody się skończą.

Warrick wyrwał się, odsunął – w symulacji mógł to zrobić zawsze, tu Toreth nie był od niego silniejszy – i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie potrafił uświadomić Torethowi, że nie ma racji. Toreth nie miał rodzeństwa, ale pewnie znalazłaby się jakaś hipotetyczna fantazja na tyle dla niego przykra, że Warrick mógłby mu zadać ból po prostu o niej mówiąc. Nie seks z kimś innym; to się Warrickowi i tak zdarzało w pracy, kiedy nie miał go kto zastąpić, i Toreth o tym wiedział. Ale gra. Gra z kimś innym. Myśl, że Warrick chce i potrafiłby tak bardzo zaufać, tak bardzo się oddać komu innemu… To by Toretha zabolało.

Z tym, że Warrick już raz kiedyś tej metody próbował i poniósł sromotną klęskę. Wtedy chodziło o puszczalstwo, nie o Dilly, ale zasada była ta sama: nie dało się wpoić Torethowi empatycznych zachowań, raniąc go. Uznał, że tę lekcję już dość dobrze sobie przyswoił, i zaczął rozpaczliwie szukać innego rozwiązania.

Toreth szarpnął nim i jeszcze raz pchnął go mocno na ścianę, dociskając mu do niej twarz. Tu, w świecie wirtualnych ciał i wirtualnych siniaków, to nie była nawet gra wstępna ani w ogóle gra, tylko taniec symboli, wspomnień, skojarzeń. Ból był oczywiście prawdziwy, ale chwilowo mało istotny, ani podniecający, ani przykry.

— Czy ty miałeś kiedyś zamiar dać się zgwałcić?

— Mmhhh. Mmhhh?

— Myśl, do cholery. Chciałeś kiedyś, żebym cię zgwałcił? Z całej siły pobił? Kurwa, wyniósł z pracy porządną WŚP-owską neurosondę, nie takie gówno z sex shopu, tylko prawdziwy sprzęt do przesłuchań, i cię nią potraktował? Jakbyś nie wiedział, neurosondę można wsadzić aresztowanemu do gardła i nie tylko i dalej będzie działać. Chciałeś? Chcesz?

Warrickowi zaczynało świtać, do czego to zmierza. Nie zgadzał się z tym rozumowaniem, ale w tej chwili nie bardzo miał jak wyłożyć swoje argumenty.

— No. A fantazjowałeś o tym? Tylko nie kłam. Masz takie fantazje _za każdym razem_. Ja cię rżnę, albo biję, albo knebluję, a tobie się świeci w oczach, że nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy. No i pięknie, jak ci od tego staje, to nie będę z tym dyskutował. Możesz sobie nawet pozwolić na to, żeby momentami zapomnieć, że to jest tylko fantazja. Możesz, bo ja pamiętam. Kurde mol, czy ja ci to muszę tłumaczyć…

Warrick znowu się wywinął dwoma szybkimi linijkami kodu, bo z twarzą wprasowaną w ścianę nie bardzo dało się gadać.

— Ja tych fantazji nie uprawiam.

— Jak to nie?!

— No _tych_ nie. Jeszcze cię ani razu nie prosiłem, żebyś mnie w symulacji, bo ja wiem, wyruchał neurosondą. Nożem. Wszystko jedno. — Czuł się bardzo dziwnie, bo normalnie rozmawiali o takich rzeczach tylko w czasie gry, grali prawie wyłącznie w realu i jednak nie padały wtedy pomysły tak ostre. W dodatku normalnie mówiąc to, czułby obok podniecenia śpiew adrenaliny, a tu wszystko było wygłuszone; symulacja regulowała mu poziom hormonów bardziej skrupulatnie niż zazwyczaj ze względu na rekonwalescencję jego fizycznego ciała. Nie chciał też podsuwać Torethowi takich pomysłów, a w każdym razie nie teraz.

Ku jego uldze Toreth nie podjął tematu w szczegółach.

— Tylko dlatego, że w symulacji gra nie działa — powiedział za to i Warrickowi coś wskoczyło w myśleniu na swoje miejsce, jakby cały świat się minimalnie przeorientował pod wpływem tego – niby tak oczywistego – spostrzeżenia. Rzeczywiście; gra działała tak naprawdę tylko w realu. Tylko w realu Warrick się bał, był bezbronny i bezsilny i mógł się tą bezsilnością rozkoszować. Tylko w realu potrzebował hasła i tylko w realu musieli sobie ufać – naprawdę ufać, nie bezgranicznie i nie bezmyślnie, ale bez zastanowienia i bardzo, bardzo mocno – żeby seks oderwał się od ziemi. Tylko co to miało za związek… Ach.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to też była gra. Udawanie. Odegranie fantazji, której nie chciałbyś zrealizować… Ale widzisz. Ja wiem, że ty byś chciał.

— Boże drogi, Warrick! Może teoretycznie! Ale wiem, że byś mnie zabił, no chyba że Dillian dorwałaby mnie pierwsza, więc, wyobraź sobie, _wcale tego nie chcę_. O to mi chodziło. To jest miła fantazja, z której nie mam zamiaru rezygnować dla spokoju twojej pruderyjnej dupy, ale to nie znaczy, że doprowadzenie do tego by mi się _opłacało_. Rozumiesz mnie?

Warrick uspokajał się powoli: nie stygł, tylko właśnie tajał, bo jak zwykle przeżył gniew na zimno. Nie, nie był tak do końca przekonany. _Widział_ , jak Toreth patrzy na Dillian. Z drugiej strony, Toreth patrzył w podobny sposób na wszystko, co się ruszało, miało więcej niż piętnaście lat, a mniej niż sześćdziesiąt pięć i nie budziło swoim wyglądem natychmiastowych mdłości. No może na Dillian patrzył trochę bardziej drapieżnie, ale w końcu _byli_ do siebie podobni…

Bardziej przekonało go coś innego: fakt, że Toreth rzucił wszystko – wyszedł z pracy, zostawił niedokończone przesłuchanie – żeby to z nim załatwić. Nie obraził się jak smarkacz, nie wyżył się na Sarze (oby), nie poszedł w miasto chlać, ćpać i się pierdolić, nie zareagował odruchowo zrobieniem mu przykrości, tylko rzucił wszystko i przyjechał… no właśnie, co? Nie przepraszać. Nie negocjować. Ale tłumaczyć się? Dyskutować? Podtrzymywać kontakt.

— Teoretycznie tak. Jest różnica między fantazją a pragnieniem jej zrealizowania. Ale w razie gdyby tak to drugie przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy… Słyszałeś takie określenie _deal-breaker_? — zapytał.

— Słyszałem. Możesz nie kończyć.

— To się rozumiemy. — Warrick podszedł bliżej, chwycił Toretha obiema rękami za głowę i mocno go pocałował. — Przepraszam, że zareagowałem tak mocno. Za mocno — dodał. — Twoja fantazja, twoja sprawa; tu miałeś rację. Doceniam też to, że nie kłujesz mnie nią w oczy, i chciałbym, żeby tak zostało.

— Mm. Mogę ci obiecać, że jak nie będziesz pchał palców między drzwi, to ja cię tym tematem nie przytrzasnę.

— To miałbym jeszcze jedną prośbę — powiedział Warrick, zadowolony, że tak dobrze mu idzie.

— Niech zgadnę: mam nie odbierać, jak przesłuchuję? — Słychać było, jak bardzo Toreth gardzi Warrickowym podejściem do jego pracy, ale to był oswojony temat.

Warrick pokiwał tylko głową.

Toreth przechylił głowę na bok, jakby się poważnie zastanawiał nad wadami i zaletami tej propozycji.

— Jak wyjdziesz ze szpitala — zawyrokował. — Nie pomyśl sobie nie wiadomo czego, ale przestraszyłem się, że po prostu muszę odebrać od razu, bo… — Wzruszył ramionami.

Warrick odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na zatokę. Widział każdy drżący liść wysokiej brzozy, ostro odcięty na tle tchnącego eleganckim spokojem nieba.

 

~~~

 

No oczywiście że tak; no _jasne_. W symulacji użytkownik oczekiwał hiperrealności, podświadomie się na nią nastawiał. Odpowiedź nie leżała w nagraniach autentycznych wypadków na prawdziwych autostradach, tylko w szkoleniu seksów, kłującej w oczy bieli plaż po horyzont i palecie barw, którymi mieniły się drzewa porastające brzegi widocznej z okna gabinetu zatoki. Różnica była subtelna, ale wymierna. Wystarczyło ciut podkręcić intensywność doznań w scenach wydarzeń tak wyrazistych emocjonalnie jak kraksy czy katastrofy, żeby wykres uśrednionych ocen realizmu wystawianych przez testujących dany scenariusz ochotników wyrównał do poprzednio przewidywanych wartości.

Sztuka polegała na tym, żeby trochę przesadzić. Ale nie za bardzo.


End file.
